


My Hetalia Mini-Trilogy!

by Pokejedservo



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Sketches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 05:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokejedservo/pseuds/Pokejedservo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I thought I do a little experiment and actually do my own little attempts at doing some Hetalia skits and did at least a few episodes of some Hetalia skits. As you can see here most of my skits are of course comedic but the show has occasionally done more dramatic stories in the past so I thought I do at least one dramatic story as well.</p>
<p>I admit I too got a little interested in the Germany X Ukraine pairing lately (but to be fair its not the only pairing that I gave a little bit of ship tease here). In retrospection I do sometimes wonder if I have made certain strips a little long or perhaps not long enough but I wasn't sure. Anyways I just thought I at least experiment with the idea of doing some Hetalia skits and I am thinking that I might do this again sometime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Hetalia Mini-Trilogy!

Episode 1

(We now see America in front of a large chalkboard looking like he is about to make a huge announcement.)

America: Howdy there folks, I'd like to introduce you all to… MY 50 KIDS! Yeah that's right; a man's man like me is the proud papa of 50 kids namely the 50 states! I got a whole bunch of them such as New Hampshire, Florida, California, Maine, Connecticut and more. But as you can tell dealing with all my kids can be quite the handful as they bicker all the time over a whole bunch of things especially Politics. A good portion of them act really clingy to me yet some of them insist that I leave them alone. I even often have to keep my rugrats in line; I mean do you have any idea how often I have to scold California every time she tries to bribe Mexico into doing some of her chores? And she is not the only one who does that too but still despite my headaches they are good kids.

Italy: Oh yeah America your kids can be real nice to me, especially your son New York in fact New York and I are such a good pals especially when we are in the Kitchen.

China: Aiyaa I too am good friends with New York, and Massachusetts and California among various other states, they can be quite the reliable business partners. But of course America himself is also a pretty reliable business partner as well.

America: Ha! Shows what you know after all we all know how much I oppose your overly controlling ways you vile enemy of Democracy you!

China: Oh yes not too worry America; my production companies are still quite productive in making a lot of your products. You'll be getting the next shipments of my factory's work in no time.

America (bitterly, under his breath): Yeah thanks…*ahem* Anyways my kids can get along with you guys just fine!

Japan: Oh I agree, America's children are very nice to me as well mainry the West Coast states, I am particurary fond of Carifornia and Hawaii, oh they are so good to me…

America: I still don't like how close your getting to them especially Hawaii I mean I still remember that "Day of Infamy" if you know what I mean.

Japan: For the rast time America that was a rong time ago, besides we have been getting arong just fine now.

Cuba: Oh don't take him too seriously Japan he just can't accept how… "affectionate" his daughters can be especially Florida… Heh heh heh heh…

America: CUBA IF YOU KNOCK UP FLORIDA I SWEAR I WILL ADOPT YOU!

Cuba: What kind of a threat is that?

Canada: Oh its okay America, I may not have as many children as you do but I do understand how affectionate these guys can be. France is very friendly to my kids especially Quebec and I mean ESPECIALLY Quebec.

America: Oh really well at least I don't have to worry about those such as Louisiana and Maine… right? *awkward pause* I'll be right back…

Chibi America: HETALIA!

(Now we see Germany in his room sulking until he notices that Ancient Rome is there in his room.)

Rome: Hello there!

Germany (startled): AH! *brief pause* Oh hello Rome you shouldn't scare me like that.

Rome: Oh yes I remember you; you're my little grandson Italy's boyfriend right?

Germany: FOR THE LAST TIME I AM NOT ITALY'S BOYFRIEND!

Rome: Well you two are very close and he is the only one who are you are all that close with. Not too mention that you and Italy are the biggest reasons why this show is popular with the Yaoi fanbase.

Germany: Yeah well I can't help it if Italy is the only one I have a realy stable friendship with, I mean… I am not exactly… good in relationships. I doubt I will ever have a chance with any woman.

Rome: Oh don't be silly Germany; I am sure a sturdy fellow like you can get some action in no time if you put your mind to it. Yeah even I know that this show is not a complete sausage fest, I'm sure that even in Europe you can find some ladies to score with. For example what about Liechtenstein? I hear she is-a quite the nice little lady.

Germany: Oh that is true but she is practically a little girl, besides she is so devoted to that rather overprotective Aufseher Switzerland and let me assure you the feeling is mutual.

Rome: Wait a minute aren't those two siblings in this show?

Germany: Yeah apparently they are those kind of siblings if you catch my drift here.

Rome: I see… heh what about Ukraine I hear that she is a nice young lady in this show and has quite the body if you know what I mean.

Germany: Well that is true… Uh what I mean is sure she is one of the nicer ladies I know but she is so nervous and is kind of hard to approach. I mean I once barely looked at her and she backed away in fright. Though yes I know there was that whole Kiev incident that occurred back in World War 2 but still. That and I doubt that Russia would approve of such a thing lets just say.

Rome: I see so you prefer your women to have a bit more of a spine huh? I know what about Ukraine's sister Belarus?

Germany: ABSOLUTELY NOT!

Rome: Whoa calm-a down there big guy, why not? I mean she is a cute and pretty young thing I mean sure she is-a small unlike her sister but still.

Germany: Because she is psychotic that's why! Besides she loves to think of herself as Russia's lover and by lover I mean insane stalker who it looks like she will brutally murder him. So yes she can out-creepy Russia I repeat she can out-creepy Russia THINK ABOUT THAT!

Rome: I see but do not-a worry I am-a sure that a guy like you has a chance in getting some action. After all you came to the right guy for advice as I know how to get-a laid as I-a got laid all the time. So want to take some notes to be more like me?

Germany: Why yes I will! *beat* But it's to be a strong leader like you of course.

Rome: Oh yes of course but let's begin…

Italy (thinking, nearby Germany's room): I wonder who Germany is-a talking to… On second thought I better not go in… *now he starts to look a little scared* I remember what happened the last time I walked into his room. I mean how am-a I supposed to know he likes to dance to the song "Looking for Freedom" in his underwear… and that he likes to hold his gun in his underwear…

Chibi Italy: Hetalia!

(We are now viewing a WW2-era map of Europe)

Narrator: During World War 2, Germany was well known for invading various countries, while the countries being invaded normally did not like Germany's attacks due to obvious reasons. However not all of the countries that Germany invaded were against him… well at first…

(Now we see Germany checking his surroundings as he is in Kiev.)

Germany: Not bad, I figured that this would be a good place to invade and conquer… *as he hears some rumbling noises* Hmm? What the?

(Now we see Ukraine running towards Germany with a big smile on her face and as she is now shoving Germany's face on her enormous breasts.)

Ukraine: Oh thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I don't know how to ever repay you!

(Germany's arms are flailing while his voice is being muffled since Ukraine was shoving his face into her breasts. Then as soon as Ukraine lets go he does a little bit of heavy breathing then tries to quickly wipe the small bit of blood off his nose hoping that Ukraine wouldn't notice.)

Germany: You do know that I have invaded you right? And you're okay with that?

Ukraine: Da! Or shall I say Ja?

Germany (thinking, slightly flustered): A country that is glad to be on the receiving end of one of my invasions? How often does THIS happen?

Ukraine: I have heard that you are liberating me from Russia and that Soviet Union of his, right?

Germany (now trying to sound smooth): Why of course Schon Fraulien it would be my pleasure to liberate you.

Random German Soldier: Herr Germany! The Fuhrer has conquered Kiev in which Hitler has plenty of big plans for this place. The Nazi party will carry out our genocidal ways here and thanks to the new OST-Arbeiter with our mass forced labor plan this place will get significantly depopulated in no time! Oh this invasion is going to be so successful!

(Then Ukraine has an absolutely shocked look on her face as she is about to tear up again and Germany has quite the twitch in his left eye and he is whipping out his Walther P-38.)

Germany (thinking): Congratulations Soldier you have just volunteered to help me test out my new gun.

END

Episode 2

(In this scene we see Japan being approached by a rather cheerful America.)

Japan: Oh Konnichiwa America, you appear to be in a rather cheerful mood today, well more so than usual.

America: Oh hey there Japan I have been watching reruns of those "I love the 80's" shows and I can't help but think about how great the pop culture was in the late 20th Century.

Japan: Well I do agree, I too had quite a grand history in the Entertainment industry at the time as well.

America: Oh yeah the movies, music, TV shows heck back in the 80's it was when Video games were really starting to become a big impact on our pop culture back then.

Japan: Oh yes very much so, I am quite fond of the Famicom.

America: The Fami…What? Oh yeah the NES…Yeah that was indeed awesome.

Japan: Though rest assured even back then I have seen many examples of the American Entertainment industry. Why plenty of your movie celebrities have even done commercials for me.

America: Yeah I know and yet plenty of them would try to hide that fact especially at first probably because almost all of them are so bizarre.

Japan: Oh now now America, there are sane Japanese commercials you just pay way too little attention to them.

America: Yeah sure whatever you say Japan…

Japan: Anyways back then I was quite familiar with many examples of your entertainment industry such as movies, video games, comics and especially your animation.

America: Oh it's because my cartoons are that awesome right?

Japan: Well yes that certainly can be the case but it's also because since you used my animation studios back in the 80's and to a resser extent the 90's I figured that fact would make giving your animated shows and movies a Japanese dub be a lot easier.

America: Well yeah… I mean it's not what you think folks honest! Those animated shows and movies I was talking about are more like co-productions… well at least some of them are. Heh heh…

Chibi Japan: Hetalia!

(We now see Britain and France at a tavern with mugs of beer on their hands.)

Britain: For a long time I have been trying to get France to be so drunk I often pass out before he even gets the least bit affected. But I have seen him drunk before it's just that apparently he is a rather happy drunk when I do finally get to see him on the lash. Apparently when France is not sober he tends to get rather… musical…

France: Drink with me to days gone by  
Sing with me the songs we knew.  
Here's to pretty girls who went to our heads.  
Here's to witty girls who went to our beds.  
Here's to them and here's to you!

Drink with me to days gone by  
Can it be you fear to die?  
Will the world remember you  
When you fall?  
Could it be your death  
Means nothing at all?  
Is your life just one more lie? 

Britain: Perhaps it is a bit strange he is sounding so cheerful for a not-so upbeat song but lets just say he has even stranger choices for songs.

France: If you believe you must be big  
In order to be tough  
Then you should get to know me  
I'll teach you other stuff

Chibi France Choir: If you believe you must be big  
In order to be tough  
Then you should get to know her  
She'll teach you other stuff

France: I'm Madeline, I'm Madeline  
And though I'm very small  
I'm Madeline, I'm Madeline  
And inside I'm tall

Chibi France Choir: She maybe teeny tiny  
Diminutive, petite  
But that has never stopped her  
From being pretty neat

France: I'm Madeline, I'm Madeline  
I'm not some little twig  
I'm Madeline, I'm Madeline  
And inside I'm big

Chibi France Choir: Dum-ti-dum-ti-dum

France: I'm Madeline, I'm Madeline  
I'm not afraid at all  
I'm Madeline, I'm Madeline  
I'm bravest of all

Britain: Though apparently France stopped singing when he noticed Spain wearing a rather strange looking black hat and went after him. *sigh* Anyways its so not fair I mean when I get so monged out I am lucky if I am the least bit coherent at all. And yet when France gets drunk he is practically Palais Garnier material! It's just so bloody unfair! However… France did once try to talk to me about America's tendencies on refusing to let anyone ever live anything down.

France (drunk): So America likes to tell me that he is the reason why I'm no longer controlled by Germany. Yeah well I am the reason why America won his little revolutionary war against Britain so there!

Britain: Then he went on a rant on how despite what anyone else says his army did fight hard against the Nazis and that his resistance troops really helped the Allied Forces out. Part of me wants to feel that it serves him right for America to turn on him since he helped America to turn on me back in the 1700's! *sigh* And yet I can't exactly disagree with him on how America can be such an arrogant little ingrate. Not only does he refuse to ever let anyone live anything down his stereotypes are so stupid I mean do you people have any idea how many times I've told that bloody wanker that my dental health history is way better than his! *as he is glaring to the audience* Yeah that's right you heard me!

Chibi Britain: Hetalia!

(Now in this scene we see America popping up again)

America: Hey folks! Let's have another look at some of my kids namely the 50 US states! Some of my oldest boys are the New England brothers Connecticut, Maine, Massachutsetts, New Hampshire, Rhode Island and Vermont! New Hampshire can be really helpful to especially when it comes to politics and he is a little more hot-blooded like moi what with his "Live Free or Die" catchphrase that he has. As for Vermont he is a nice boy but he really seems to be having a Maple fetish and he was one of the first of my kids who is really into that whole "Marriage Equality" thing and is trying to get his siblings to follow suit. Out of all the New England brothers Massachusetts is the big businessman out of that group but he definitely doesn't want to forget his roots. Oh yes and I got to admit his seafood dishes are to die for. Though he is still a little annoyed at me that I keep calling him Boston though, at least I don't quite have that problem with Florida anymore. Here is Connecticut, nice guy as he really loves to talk about his schools especially Yale University, and in fact he sometimes won't shut up about Yale. This fairly big guy here is Maine who is really quite the country boy I mean sure all his brothers do adore nature to an extent but still not too mention he is a total bibliophile. This little guy here is Rhode Island, don't be fooled by his small size he is just as old as his brothers and he is still kind of sore about his lack of height. But to be fair Ol' Rhodey does get to have some claims to fame since he has one of the biggest toy collections in the world for example. 

Italy: Ah yes the New England Brothers are nice guys especially Rhode Island, Massachusetts and Connecticut but America there is one question I'd like to ask. How come my good buddy New York isn't a part of your little New England group? I mean he is practically their-a next door neighbor.

America: It's kind of a long story Italy though I really wouldn't recommend you to tell that to them especially Massachusetts. Those two never get along especially regarding sports and I mean ESPECIALLY regarding sports!

Italy: Oh yeah I remember now, I remember when-a Massachusetts showed New York and I his new "Boston Tea Party" poster from his Red Sox team. The artstyle was-a really good but-a New York lets just say wasn't so thrilled, in fact for a moment there I thought they were going to fight again. But I did manage to talk New York into making a nice pizza with me and lucky for me he did. You see even I can-a come up with-a clever ideas too.

America: I suppose but to be honest I think the fact that you were there was the real reason why New York didn't try to punch Mass' lights out… again.

Italy: Yeah that does sound true…

America: Anyways moving right along now my more western kids can also get along with other countries well enough such as Washington.

Japan: Oh I will agree with that Washington is a very good business partner when it comes to erectronics, that and his attempts at a Cherry Brossom Festival are impeccable.

China: Aiyaa I too agree with Japan on how Washington is a great business partner and he is also very good in throwing a good Spring Festival.

America: Oh yes though there is also Wyoming though he is kind of a lonely guy. Because the only things a lot of people know about him is his Parks especially Yellow Stone and the 2005 film Brokeback Mountain and that's about it. There is also Minnesota, whose a nice guy in which don't let his simple country boy looks fool you he is actually quite the cultured guy. However he has a tendency to go overkill on his weather especially during the winter *as he is starting to look creeped out* ESPECIALLY during the Winter!

Germany: Agreed I like Minnesota but I do agree that he goes overboard on his winters. Though apparently I know the reason why would you believe his weather has a bit of a Russian influence?

America: Really? Because I rarely if ever see Russia with Minnesota at all so how can that be the case?

Germany: Apparently he likes the handiwork of one of Russia's generals, General Winter that is. Don't get me wrong like I said before I like Minnesota but it is one of the few things we have had a disagreement on. 

America: I see that explains a lot of things…

Germany: Yes, yes it does…

(Meanwhile at a different location in Eurasia)

Russia: Achoo! Why do I have a feeling that someone is talking about me?

END

 

Episode 3

(Now we see Germany in his office hanging his head low, thinking.)

Germany (thinking): I know that over the years America has become my most prominent ally outside of Europe and that his kids are usually good to me such as North Dakota, Minnesota and Pennsylvania. However there is one habit of his I do find rather annoying which is his obnoxious habit in never letting others live down certain parts of their past such as how he still won't shut up about World War 2!

(Now we see America and Germany out on the street and America is approaching Germany.)

America: Yo Germany! I just got a new World War 2 movie out in theaters and man is it awesome! Want to see?

Germany: Is this about how America has won the war and is awesome for doing that?

America: Yep!

Germany: In that case no thanks, I think I've seen movies like that before.

America: Oh I see but don't worry Germany I'm not such a bad guy I mean hey I can still get you some more David Hasselhoff memorabilia.

Germany: FOR THE LAST TIME AMERICA I WAS ONLY A FAN OF HASSELHOFF BACK IN THE LATE 1980'S! Just because I liked that song "Looking for Freedom" doesn't make me a devoted fanboy of his!

America: Okay then how about some reruns of Hogan's Heroes? I got the whole show on DVD.

Germany: Well alright I suppose I will go with that.

(Now we are back in Germany's office)

Germany (thinking): While I do wish I was able to watch the German dub of the show watching Hogans Heroes with America was fun I suppose. Besides perhaps I shouldn't be so hard on America I mean at least he is not as bad as Russia when it comes to that.

(Now in this scene Germany was walking past Russia and then Russia noticed him.)

Russia: Oh hello there Germany, remember your attempts to attack me in World War 2 in winter? Oh what fun times we had back then, what fun times indeed.

Germany (bitterly sarcastic): Oh yes Russia what fun times indeed…

Germany (off-screen narration): And of course there was this incident…

Russia: Oh hello there Germany, such a shame that things didn't work out for you in World War 2. I was going to be in your little group back… *as he got up to Germany's face in a menacing voice* until someone decided to betray me. *Then he regains his cheerful composure* But I suppose things weren't all bad I mean it did prevent you having any funny ideas with any of my sisters. After all you wouldn't want to give any of my sisters such as Ukraine any funny ideas right?

Germany (very nervous and is looking away): Well… I… uh…

Belarus (offscreen): Oh dear brother Russia where are you? Come out Russia… *as her voice is starting to sound more psychotic* come out come out wherever you are!

Russia (now considerably creeped out): Uh speaking of my sisters I should be going now, farewell!

Chibi Belarus: HETALIA!

(Now in this scene we see Germany and Italy together)

Germany: Say Italy there is one question I've been thinking of asking you.

Italy: Oh what is it Germany?

Germany: Well as you know I still get plenty of Scheibe for World War 2 and to a somewhat lesser extent so does Japan but how come not all that many people seem to care that you were involved with us back then?

Italy: Oh I think I know why, my boss at the time Mussolini was kind of an idiot.

Germany: Well yes that much is indeed true…

Italy: I mean sure he knew how to please the ladies but that was one of the only things he was good at.

Germany: Say whatever did happen to that guy anyway?

Italy (with a big cheerful smile on his face): I had him killed.

Germany: Oh really?

Italy: Yeah don't you remember on thanks to my resistance forces I was able to pull it off. Well granted I had to get some help from your boss when I left the Axis and told the Allied Powers that I was going to go with them in 1943.

Germany: Wait a minute… YOU BETRAYED ME?!

Italy: Oh nonononononono it-a wasn't quite like that, I was getting the Nazis to invade me so they can go after Mussolini. About a couple of years later my resistance forces caught and killed him oh my resistance troops and I were there to dangle his corpse at a nearby Gas Station so we can throw stuff at his corpse and spit on him. Oh it was so much fun Germany, oh those were good times, good times.

Germany (sounding slightly disturbed by this): I see…

Italy: Thanks for asking Germany, it was a great trip down memory lane.

Germany: You're… welcome.

Italy: Well okay then see you later Germany… *as he walks away* Lalalalalalalala…

Germany (thinking): Thinking about what Italy has told me I can't help but wonder which bugs me the most the fact that I was a pawn in Italy's little plot to kill his boss or that I wasn't able to successfully do something like that against mine at the time.

Chibi Germany: Hetalia!

(We are now viewing a map of Ukraine)

Narrator: In April 26 1986, the Chernobyl Nuclear Power Plant in Pripyat Ukraine had a catastrophic accident when an immense explosion and fire occurred and released large quantities of radioactive contamination in the atmosphere which did spread over many European countries. The Chernobyl Disaster is known as one of the worst Nuclear Power Plant accidents as it was considered a Level 7 event on the International Nuclear Event Scale.

(Now we are at a Hospital where plenty of countries were at the hospital's waiting room. There were European countries such as Germany, Italy, England, Hungary, Liechtenstein, France and Poland. The North American countries America and Canada were present alongside Japan and China as well.)

Italy: *sigh* And to think I actually once though Nuclear Power might be a good idea when I get back I really should try to phase out my Nuclear Power plants.

(Germany is right next to him hanging his head low covering his face with his hands.)

Germany (under his breath): If only things went out differently…

Italy: Hmm? Did you say something Germany?

Germany (with a slight blush): What? Oh no… no it's nothing.

America (frantically pacing around): I always hated Russia's Soviet Union, you all know I did. And yet I never thought something like THIS would happen and it was to his family too. His own family! His own family…

Canada: I know America, I know… But we got to stay strong for Ukraine and all our other friends here.

England: Indeed in times like this we must stay strong.

(As Hungary is trying to comfort Liechtenstein who is trying not to cry as Poland was right next to her holding her as he is hanging his head low in silence.)

Hungary: Yes as long as we can comfort our friends in times of need that is what really matters.

(In which some of the countries present did nod at that then Russia walks into the waiting room in which most of the countries were glaring at him while some of them like Italy had a rather concerned look on their faces.)

Russia: What are you all doing here?

America: Funny we were going to ask you the same question…

Germany: You have a lot of nerve to show your face here.

England: Yes why are you here Russia?

Russia: Isn't it obvious you imbeciles? I have arrived here to see my family and my family alone. (Now as he is really glaring at them) None of you belong here.

(Then needless to say this caused quite a reaction in the room as most of them were really glaring at him especially the likes of Germany and America.)

Germany (gritting his teeth): What did you say?

Italy (very scared): Ger… Germany!

America: Yeah say that again! Say that again!

Russia: You all heard me.

(Germany and America are getting closer some of the other countries got up and looking like they wanted to attack Russia until Italy ran in front of them and said.)

Italy: WAIT! Guys please we-a shouldn't fight here! *as he holds Germany's hand* This isn't what she would've wanted and you know that.

Germany: *sigh* I know Italy, I know…

America: Yeah… he's not worth it…

Japan: Indeed this is not the time for fighting for in times like this we must stay together.

England: Though think about this Russia do keep in mind that we are not the reason why Ukraine is here, you are.

Hungary: Yes and we must remember our other friends who are bedridden here as well… Belarus… Sweden… Switzerland… Norway… *as she is trying not to cry* Austria…

France: Don't you see Russia? In a way nobody has to leave.

China: So what do you say Russia?

Russia: I'll be taking my leave; I'll be back when this place is a little less… crowded.

(Then we are now treated to a montage of scenes of Ukraine and some of her visitors. America and Canada were trying to cheer her up with smiles as America tries to get her to laugh with some of his jokes. France kissed Ukraine's hand as he admires her beauty. England shared some Tea with her and when Japan and China visited her they offered her some of their best tea. Though when Germany and Italy visited, Germany tried hard not to cry but as he held Ukraine's left hand he was crying his eyes out. Meanwhile Italy was putting his hand on Ukraine's right shoulder and is giving Ukraine a nice big smile with small tears on his eyes. Though of course Germany wasn't the only one crying as when Poland visited Ukraine the first thing he did was to give Ukraine a big hug and was crying his eyes out. Liechtenstein was holding one of Ukraine's hands as she tries to have a sweet smile on her face despite the fact that tears are flowing out of her eyes. When Hungary visited Ukraine she was trying to comfort her.)

Hungary: How are you feeling today Ukraine?

Ukraine: A… little better Hungary… especially ever since so many people visited me today…

Hungary: That's good to hear dear…

Ukraine: Though to tell you the truth Hungary I wasn't sure what will happen to me. For so many years I was known as the Bread Basket of Europe yet now I'm not sure if I can be called that anymore.

Hungary: There there Ukraine, no matter what you will always be the Bread Basket to us. I'm sure the visitors you had today alone are proof of that.

Ukraine: I know and yet I tried to stay strong in front of the boys but I can't help but to be scared… What's going to happen to me, what's going to happen to us?

Hungary: Do not be scared it may require a lot of hard work but we will recover and we will move on.

Ukraine: You think so?

Hungary: I know so…

Ukraine: Thank you

Hungary: You're welcome. Oh yes I have spoken with the doctors and they said that you and the others will recover and be out of the hospital soon.

(Now we are viewing a montage of some of the scenes of the countries visiting the other European countries that are in the Hospital. Liechtenstein is giving her older brother Switzerland a hug as he appears to be trying to tell her everything is going to be okay and that he will get real out soon. France and Japan were having some Tea with Greece. A short while later France and England were with Denmark as he was visiting Sweden, Finland and Norway. Hungary was in Belarus' room, Belarus was feeling rather bitter on how she barely had visitors compared to Ukraine but Hungary did try to comfort her. While Belarus refused to smile in front of Hungary but she didn't exactly try to make Hungary go away either. Meanwhile Lithuania was nearby Belarus' room and was too nervous to go in. A little later on that night as Hungary is in Austria's room as the lights are out and Austria is resting.)

Hungary (as she is crying while holding Austria's left hand): Austria… Please get well soon… Please…

(Meanwhile later on back in Russia's office, Russia is alone sitting in front of his desk as all the lights are out and Russia has a glass of Vodka nearby.)

Russia: Those fools… those arrogant fools… they look at me with their judgmental eyes and they deem me a monster. *then he takes a swig of Vodka* Of course they would many of them thought of me as a monster before why would they stop now. And yet they demonize me over this accident! THEY ACT LIKE I WANTED THIS TO HAPPEN! They speak like I wanted my sisters to suffer! They don't know me! THEY DON'T KNOW ME AT ALL! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

(And as Russia is screaming in pain holding a portion of his abdominal region then he was breathing heavily and was slightly bleeding from his mouth.)

Russia (heavy breathing): The pain… must… endure the pain… I can endure the pain… Ukraine… Belarus… What can I say to you both? Why must you two suffer… I was the only one who is supposed to suffer… I'm the only one who should suffer… 

(We are now back at the Hospital, we see Ukraine looking out the window as she is in her Hospital Bed.)

Ukraine (narrating): Over time my sister Belarus and I did get out of the Hospital as did the other European countries that were in the hospital. And over the years many of us in Europe did work hard in trying to recover from the Chernobyl incident. I was so happy when a few years after Chernobyl the Soviet Union was no more and a lot of countries wanted to officially work with me some of them even threw a party for me to celebrate that I am no longer in the USSR. Things did get better for us over time but the accident much like many other events in history have caused a lot of wounds. (As we know see a picture of Russia) *sigh* And I am not sure if some wounds will ever heal but maybe someday they will. (But now we see Ukraine on her bed smiling.) But as Hungary once told me that we will recover from this and move on and move on we shall.

END


End file.
